Tessa's Angel
by Herz von Silber
Summary: This is a songfic. The song is Where's my Angel? by Metro Station, the subject is Will and Tessa. Some fluff.


**This is a one shot songfic. The song is Where's my Angel by Metro Station. Enjoy!**

**Oh yeah, disclaimer. **

**I don't own Infernal Devices, nor do I own the song. **

_Angel sooo_

_Oh, oh, oh-oh oh, oh oh, oh oh._

_Oh, oh, oh-oh oh, oh oh, oh oh._

Tessa ran out of the room, tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe she let her self fall for Will. Again.

_Break down, I can see you're upset. _

_So high, but I couldn't help it. _

_I wish, I could just forget, you._

"Tessa, come back! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" _Why do I love her so much?_ he thought to himself. He had let his walls down for one second, and somehow, Tessa and managed to destroy them.

Tessa ran into the nearest room. It turned out to be storage. She ran behind a pile of boxes and papers, plopping down onto the floor. Burying her face in her arms, she cried. Memories of Will sprang into her head unbidden.

_Up now, heartbeat's racing. _

_One touch, now I'm faking. _

_This time, there's no escaping, you. _

She remembered the first time she met Will. It was in the dark sisters house. He was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. He had saved her.

_Where's my angel? Go on and take my life! _

Where _was_ she? Tessa couldn't have gone very far. Will ran up and down the halls, looking for any sign of Tessa.

_Where's my angel? I need someone here tonight!_

Will couldn't believe he had said all those awful things to her. _Why was I so stupid?_

_Where's my Angel? Go on and take my life! Where's my Angel? I need someone here tonight!_

_So cold, but you have my body. One kiss, and this is gonna haunt me. _

_My god, you look so lovely, girl._

Now Tessa recalled the time in the attic. It was right after the fight at DeQuincey's. It felt so amazing kissing Will. She still remembered the feel of his arms around her, and hers on him.

Will turned into the library. He usually found Tessa in here. He looked up and down the aisles. No Tessa. He saw the window out of the corner of his eye. He walked over to it, catching his breath. A breeze came in through it, chilling Will, The crisp air made his skin tingle. Suddenly, he remembered their first kiss. It was his most vivid memory of her. He loved how she felt in his arms. She looked so beautiful that night.

_Hearts gone, tonight is your chance. You trade love, for a little romance. _

_Too late, this will be the last dance, girl._

Next was the night the automatons invaded the Institute. Tessa had woken up in Will's arms. He looked like he wanted to die.

Will found himself in the sanctuary. This was where he had found Tessa in a pool of blood. That night, he had thought of telling Tessa how he had felt. Before he could act, he and Jem had to go to take care of the Dark Sisters. When he came back, finding the Institute under attack and thought Tessa dead, he was devastated. He thought it was the last time he would see her.

_Where's my Angel? Go on and take my life! Where's my Angel? I need someone here tonight!_

Will ran up to Tessa's room. Maybe she was here. The room was empty, but Will walked in anyway. He went up to her vanity, looking at it's contents. He spotted a piece of paper on it. It was nothing conspicuous, but it was to him. It was a drawing a sunny day in the park. He had drawn it for her. It was a simple drawing, more of a sketch. He couldn't believe she still had it.

_Where's my Angel? Go on and take my life! Where's my Angel? I need someone here tonight! _

Tessa slowly breathed in, then out. She tried to calm herself. _I don't need Will. I don't even want to see him!_ But that was a lie. She wanted him here so badly. She started crying even harder.

_You say you want it. You love me then thought it. You're breaking my heart and you're taking me down._

Will was so confusing to Tessa. One moment, he's the sweetest man on earth. The next, he won't even look at her.

Dashing down the hallway, Will thought of where else she might possibly be. Then, he spotted a door slightly open. He heard a soft sob come from it. It was Tessa's.

_You say you want it. You love me then thought it. You're breaking my heart and you're taking me down._

Will walked up to the doorway, pushing it open. "Tessa?" He called softly.

Tessa was back to cradling her head in her arms when she heard Will's voice softly calling out her name. She almost responded, but then remembered why she was in here in the first place.

_Where's my Angel? Go on and take my life! Where's my Angel? I need someone here tonight! _

"Tessa? Tess!" Will looked behind a pile of boxes and old papers, and spotted Tessa sitting up against the wall, head in her arms.

_Where's my Angel? Go on and take my life! Where's my Angel? I need someone here tonight!_

"Go away, Will! Just go away!" Will did the opposite, however. He went over to her and sat by her.

"Good god, Tessa. I've been looking everywhere for you! Have you been here all this time?"

_Where's my angel? (Yeah yeah!) Where is she? Where is she?_

"Leave me alone! Why is that so hard for you to understand?" Tessa said. Her heart was screaming for her to hold Will, her brain told her to send him away. For once, she listened to her brain.

"Maybe it's because you're crying." Will responded softly.

Tessa's head snapped up. She couldn't believe he had just said that the way he did. Like he wasn't the cause of the tears. "Well, what do you expect? For me to be _happy_ with you? I thought you were an Angel, but what kind of Angel are you?"

Will was shocked. He didn't expect Tessa to say that. But she was right. What kind of Angel _was_ he?

_Where's my angel? Where is she?_

"I- I'm sorry for what I said to you. I didn't mean it. I don't think we'd all be better off without you. I should have never said that."

"Yes, I'm sure you are." said Tessa, the sarcasm in her voice implying she was anything but. "But you can't go saying things like that, then expect a simply 'I'm sorry' to fix everything. It doesn't work like that."

"I don't expect it to. I just wanted you to know." Will didn't know what he had expected to accomplish by finding her. He had looked for her on an impulse. Now that he had found her, though, he could see he wasn't fixing this. He had gone too far this time. Tessa didn't want him.

Tessa was still for a moment. She didn't know what to say. She fighting an internal battle. Half of her wanted to tell Will everything was fine, to try to make things all better. The other half was telling her to let him go, that she was better off without him.

_Where's my angel? Where is she? _

The first half won.

Tessa looked up at Will, who was now starting to leave. "Will."

Will turned around. He looked down at her. He face was red and tear stained. "Yes?"

_Where's my Angel? (Yeah yeah!) Where is she? Where is she? Where's my Angel? Where is she? Where is she?_

She started to get up. "Will, I-" She started. She got no further. Will could no longer restrain himself. He grabbed her arm and hauled her up in one fluid motion. He brought her up close and kissed her.

Tessa's head swam. She was about to tell Will she didn't want him to go, but Will had other plans. As soon as their lips met, she forgot about everything else. It felt so wonderful.

Then she felt his hand on the back of her head. She moaned softly. Her hands ran all over his back and up into his hair. When they finally pulled apart, they gazed into each others eyes.

"You were saying?" said Will. Instead of speaking, Tessa hugged up against him. She breathed in his scent. She was no longer upset. Somehow, Will always seemed to make things better.

_Where's my Angel? (Yeah yeah?) Where is she? _

_Where's my Angel? (Yeah yeah?) Oh oh, oh._

Ever since her brother had left for London, Tessa had wondered about Angels. It was said everyone had one.

_(Where's my Angel?) Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh._

_Oh-oh, oh-oh oh, oh-oh, oh-oh. Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh, oh. _

After all these years, Tessa had finally found her Angel.

**So, what do you think? This is my first songfic, so I don't know if I got it right. I've always thought Will and Tessa should end up together. **


End file.
